1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pot holders and, more particularly, to pot holders capable of expanding and contracting for supporting pots of various sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 837,388 discloses one form of an expandable pot holder. The pot holder includes a base ring to which are secured four movable arms. The movable arms include distal, tip portions which provide support for a pot. The arms are secured to the base ring at a fixed position and pivot relative to the base ring to increase or decrease their overall size for supporting pots of different sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 874,071 discloses another type of pot holder in which three legs are secured to a central ring and the legs move radially inwardly and outwardly with respect to the ring to accommodate pots of various sizes. The center ring does not provide support for a pot, rather only the distal tips of the legs provide support for a pot.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,155,383 discloses another form of adjustable support which includes a pair of plates disposed adjacent each other and four legs secured to one of the plates. One plate moves relative to the other plate, and includes a plurality of slots through which extend pins which are secured to the legs. The slots are disposed in angular relationship with respect to each other and are curved in configuration. As the movable plate rotates, the pins move in the slots to cause the legs to move inwardly and outwardly. Jaws secured to the legs are used to clamp and hold an object as the legs move inwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,396,445 discloses a plant stand which includes a telescoping tubular post secured to a fixed base and an upper support for a flower pot. The flower pot stand pivots on the tubular support and is adjustable by four telescoping arms which move radially inwardly and outwardly. Pads on the movable portion of the arms provide the support for flower pots, and the pads include vertically extending arms which provide vertical external support for holding the flower pot, particularly as the stand is pivoted.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,481,137 discloses a different type of flower pot support in which the legs telescope vertically and also telescope radially. The stand thus is adjustable in both height and diameter. Pads at the tops of the legs provide support for the flower pot.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,495,991 discloses a stand in which several legs are secured to a plate through arcuate slots. The slots allow the legs to be moved to vary the diameter of the holder. The legs include platform elements which provide support for a pot.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,739,588 discloses a holder for a pot or a garbage can. The holder includes a plurality of vertically extending arms secured to a circular base. The pot or garbage can is disposed on the base and within the vertically extending arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,996 discloses a garbage can holder with a plurality of vertically extending arms that are individually secured to legs. The legs are in turn adapted to be secured or driven into the ground. The arms are individually adjustable relative to the legs to support cans of various diameters within the arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,604 discloses a Christmas tree stand which is vertically adjustable with respect to a fixed base. The stand includes a central ring which is movable relative to the arms in the fixed base. Adjustment of the arms is accomplished by means of slots that secure the center ring to the base.